Spoken in Silence
by Crazy Hyper Lady
Summary: A series of connected oneshots about one of the most overlooked couples in the series. Chapter 10: The mystery of the introduction of Shindo Hikaru extended beyond just the few that happened to be watching his fateful game against Akira.
1. Meetings

So... I got to thinking... What about Akiko? There's not many stories out there about the wife of the Meijin, so I decided to create a series of one-shots revolving around Koyo's and Akiko's relationship. Enjoy! I do not own Hikaru no Go.

Meetings

-

*A surprising fact to most people is that Touya Koyo was not anywhere near playing nor thinking about Go when they met… even though that is where the short conversation eventually led.*

-

Akiko sighed with relief as she set her heavy books down on the desk; she was helping Touya-sensei today with his classes. As a young woman of 23 she had a stable, well-paying job as a department secretary at the local university. Touya-sensei was one of the more-respected professors in the psychology department, he was an expert in performance psychology.

"Father!" an agitated voice broke through Akiko's musings as the door opened. Touya-sensei stepped into the room followed by a young man, maybe a little older than she was.

"My answer is no," Touya-sensei replied. It sounded as if this was a regular conversation between the two.

"They say she does not have much time left, Father," the younger man answered.

Touya-sensei didn't seem to hear him, "Thank you Kaiyama-san," he turned to her, "you may go now."

"Of course, Touya-sensei," she bowed politely to him and stepped to the door.

Touya-sensei's son sighed and stepped out behind her.

They headed in the same direction, an awkward silence settled over them, "ah…" she started, "I'm Kaiyama Akiko."

"Touya Koyo."

The awkward silence came back again.

"Mm… what do you do, Touya-san?"

"I recently became a Go pro."

"Go?" Akiko blinked, "I've never met anyone who played professionally before."

A small smile lifted his lips, "not many who are not involved in the game have. This is where we part ways," they had come up on a doorway leading to the street, "It was nice to meet you, Kaiyama-san."

"Ah, you too, Touya-san."

-


	2. Chance

(insert obligatory author-note here) :)

-

*Their second meeting was entirely by chance.*

-

Akiko sat down heavily at the counter of the small café and sighed. It had been a tough day.

"What about 13-10?" a voice asked as another party entered the café.

"An interesting cut, no doubt, but could he have afforded to leave the left corner unattended at that point in the game?" this voice was one she recognized.

"Touya-san?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Kaiyama-san?"

"Ne, Touya-san, you know this pretty lady? Why don't you introduce us?" his companion grinned at her as he nudged Touya.

Akiko decided she didn't like his attitude, though he seemed nice enough, "I can introduce myself, thank you, Kaiyama Akiko," she politely nodded in their direction and saw Touya's mouth quirk in a small smile.

The companion grinned at her forward statement and gave his own name in return, "oh! I forgot something at the institute! Be right back," he raced back out the café door.

There was that awkward silence again.

"Congratulations on becoming a 4-dan, Touya-san."

He blinked at her statement, but replied kindly, "Thank you."

She could sense the question, "my father follows Go as a bit of a pastime. I read about it in one of his magazines when I was visiting last weekend."

"I see."

Touya Koyo, it seemed, was a man of few words.

-


	3. Children

Although I own a goban, I do not own Hikaru no Go... :)

Children

*Many people don't know that Touya Akira is not the eldest child of the Touya family...*

-

"Ah! Touya 6-dan!" the receptionist called to his just as he was leaving the Go Institute.

"Yes?"

"Your wife called during your match, wants you to hurry home."

"Thank you."

He would later deny any and all accusations of speeding. Really though, Akiko had never called him during a match before.

"Akiko?" he called as soon as he entered the house, he heard a happy humming from the kitchen.

"In the kitchen, dear."

"What is all this?" his wife was busy smiling as she prepared a slightly extravagant dinner.

"We need to celebrate tonight," she replied.

He raised an eyebrow, but figured Akiko would tell him when she was ready. They worked in companionable silence to finish the dinner and set the table.

"I was thinking about names earlier today," Akiko suddenly spoke up.

"Names?"

"Yes, dear, what do you think of Hikari, or Akira?"

Touya Koyo froze in his tracks, suddenly realizing the implication.

"Akiko, are you-?" he couldn't even finish his thought.

She smiled and pulled his hand toward her stomach, "yes, Koyo, _we _are going to have a baby."

He stared in wonder at his wife then pulled her close and shut his eyes against the onslaught of emotions.

Akiko smiled against his chest before pulling back, "come now, dinner will get cold."

-

*… not even Touya Akira.*

-

Touya Koyo had a strange sense of déjà vu as the receptionist stopped him on his way out of the Go Institute again.

"Touya 6-dan, you're wife called during your match again... um… she sounded a bit upset…"

He would be too worried to even acknowledge any accusations of speeding this time.

"Akiko?" he received no answer and his chest tightened, dread filling him, he called louder, "Akiko?"

This time he heard a muffled sob coming from the bedroom, he quickly walked to the room and opened the door.

His beautiful wife was on the bed, mascara running down her face, eyes red and swollen as she tried to muffle the sobs wracking through her body.

He didn't waste any time moving to her side and pulling her into his arms.

The comforting silence was only broken by her quiet cries.

When she had calmed slightly she kept the side of her face against his chest, "I… had a miscarriage… Koyo…" she gasped as her sobs threatened to return.

The dread he'd been feeling was suddenly justified.

He stayed with her the next few days, earning the first of only three official forfeits in his career. He cooked the food while she rested in the bedroom and in the evenings he held her close again.

"I spoke with the doctor on the phone today," she started, he looked down at her for her to continue, "she said that we should wait a few months before trying again to let my body readjust."

"Are you sure?" he asked, the deeper meaning to his question was not lost on her.

"I love you, Koyo, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be the mother of your children," she smiled sadly, "who else could you pass your Go titles to?" the fact that he hadn't won any titles yet made little difference.

He looked at her in silence for a moment, "I… I would rather not see you in pain like this again…" it was one of the few times she had ever heard him unsure of his words.

"The lifetime of joy to come will be worth every last bit of this pain," she replied, and suddenly feeling very forward she sat up a bit to touch her lips to his. It was a simple, reassuring kiss that spoke volumes of their deep love for the other.

"Very well," he answered as they separated slightly, it was at that moment she realized he had been just as shook up as she was through this whole ordeal, "I will trust your judgment on this matter, Akiko."

She only smiled softly at him before once again resting her head on his chest, "you have a match tomorrow; get some rest."

The grateful silence that followed was all she needed to hear.


	4. Remembrance

I'll get the original story to this one out sometime. I thought it was a pretty good idea, though. :D

Remembrance

*An 11 year-old Touya Akira did not understand why his mother could only remember one Go game she'd ever played, she had never even finished it.*

-

It was the night of his parents anniversary so Akira cooked dinner for his mother that night, his father was currently out of the country on a tournament tour.

Akira had always admired his mother for her dedication is supporting his father's career as a Go professional, she didn't even seem the least bit upset about his absence that night.

"Thank you Akira," she smiled lovingly at him after dinner, "I've taught you well."

Akira smiled back, "Of course you have, who else could teach me and Father to fend for ourselves but you?"

She laughed at that. Akira always loved to make his mother laugh.

"Well, I think we should have some desert and then it's off to bed for you young man," she started clearing the table of dishes and Akira jumped up to help.

"Of course, Mother."

-

Akira tossed and turned in bed but he simply could not sleep. Deciding he would get up and get himself a glass of water he left his room.

As he passed the study he suddenly forgot his water as he saw his mother sitting over his father's goban. She was placing stones for a game that had been played before.

"Mother?" she turned at his voice and smiled at him.

"Would you like to see this game, Akira?"

Without needing further prompting he entered the study to analyze the game his mother had been recreating.

White was a strong player, he saw as the game progressed, even against black that had 6 handicap stones placed white was playing shidou-go, eliciting responses from black while still maintaining a lead in territory. He could learn a lot from this game.

Suddenly, though, his mother stopped placing stones.

"Mother?"

"This is where the game ended," she explained, looking down at the board with a tender smile.

"But… the game is not nearly over. Most of the territories have yet to be defined, and they are still fairly even…"

His mother smiled at him again, "I know that."

"So why did it end?"

She did not answer his question, "You know, Akira, this is the only game that I can remember from start to finish."

"Why is that mother?"

"I was playing black against your father before we were married," she turned to look fondly at the board again, "but we both got a bit distracted before we could finish the game. You see white's final move here?" she pointed to the 14-4 stone, "well, when I was reaching for my next stone I found a box in my go-kei."

"There was a box... in your go-kei?" Akira blinked.

"Yes, and inside that box was a ring," she lifted her left hand to show him the glittering diamond ring.

"So… Father asked you to marry him over a game of Go?" Akira asked.

"That sounds just like him, doesn't it?" Akiko laughed as Akira nodded fiercely, "Alright, time go back to bed," and she shooed him back to bed.

-

A thousand miles away Touya-Meijin sat over a goban and recreated a teaching game he had played years ago.

"Ah! Touya-Meijin!" a reporter from Go Weekly came up to him, "Can I ask you a few questions about the tournament?"

"Of course," he gestured for the reporter to sit across from him.

"Hm..?" the reporter looked down at the board, "what game is this?"

"A teaching game that I played many years ago," he answered evenly, placing another stone.

"Why replay a teaching game?"

Touya-Meijin looked up at the reporter for a moment before placing another stone, "because this was the most important game I ever played in my entire career as a professional player."

The reporter straightened at that, "Really? Who did you play with?"

"My best friend," it was strange to hear those words from the ever-calm and stoic Meijin.

The reporter didn't ask any more questions as he watched the game play out. Then as the Meijin placed a white stone on the 14-4 point he stopped.

"How did your friend respond to that move?" the reporter asked tentatively after a minute of silence.

Touya-Meijin looked over the board with an expression akin to fondness, before looking up at the reporter again, "she agreed to be my wife," the bewildered man across from him could only stare as he cleared the board and replaced the stones in their respective go-kei, "now if you'll excuse me, I have several teaching games to play today," he nodded respectfully before walking away, a small smile gracing his lips in the stunned silence.


	5. Romantic

Again, i don't own HnG. But thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! :D You make me so happy! And without futher adeu, I give you the story behind "Remembrance"

-

*Romance was not a particular skill of Touya Koyo, but he did try, Akiko had to give him that because he ended up doing a very good job of it.*

-

"Why don't we play a game?" Koyo suggested one day.

"You know you're going to completely slaughter me," Akiko replied with a laugh.

Koyo smiled, "how about a teaching game?"

Akiko smiled at him, she could tell he wasn't going to relent on this one, "oh alright, I'll humor you."

He placed several black stones down and handed her the go-kei. It was slightly odd. She knew where she placed the handicap stones, he had shown her that much at least. Akiko shrugged it off and placed a stone in response to the one he had just placed.

About halfway through the game Akiko's fingers brushed something hard in her go-kei that wasn't a round stone. Glancing down into the go-kei she spotted a small wooden box with a dark finish that was almost the same color black as the stones she was playing.

"Koyo, there's a box in here."

"Is there?" he sounded genuinely surprised, "can I see it?" he stood up from his position on the board as she pulled the small box out with a clattering of stones. He was kneeling next to her as he grabbed her hand to see the box. Instead of taking the box like she thought he would he held onto her hand and spun the box around to open it up facing her.

A simple gold band with a single glittering diamond winked back at her as her free hand sprung, of its own violation it seemed, to her mouth and tears jumped, unbidden, to her eyes.

"Kaiyama Akiko," he said softly with a gentle smile, "Marry me?"

She couldn't speak for a moment, but eventually regained the use of her voice, "Yes..."

They didn't have to say anything else as he leaned in to steal a kiss in the sweet, tender silence.

-

P.S. If anyone has any ideas or situations you would like to see, then drop na review and tell me about it, ideas are much appreciated! ^^


	6. Children 2

Thank you so much to Mayoko Namikaze for your review and idea, when I saw your review I decided to post this one that I already had written becasue it was kinda close to your request. And I'm starting another one that covers more of the tings you want to see. So without furhter adeu~... The story behind Akira! ^^

-

*Even through it was painful, Koyo and Akiko decided not to try for children anymore, the pain of loss was too great to bear.*

-

After her seventh miscarriage Akiko decided she could not take it anymore.

"I can't do it anymore, Koyo," she had cried softly as he held her once again.

"I understand," he had replied, and she knew he did. Her husband didn't waste words, especially ones so important.

They were both disappointed, even though they didn't voice it aloud to the other. Going about their daily life they lived simply for the next few months, coming to grips with the fact that they would never hear the sound of little feet running over their floors.

They moved out of their small apartment to a small house, with all the tournaments Koyo had been winning lately they had finally saved enough.

-

"Ah! Touya-gosei!"

Koyo couldn't help the feeling of apprehension as the receptionist at the Go Institute stopped him.

"Congratulations on your match, it was very well played," the receptionist smiled.

"Thank you," Koyo mentally sighed in relief before heading for the door.

"Koyo!" He nearly jumped at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Akiko?" he stumbled only slightly as she launched herself into his arms in the lobby of the Institute, the other professionals were staring. Touya Koyo was not the type of person to display such emotion.

Koyo was wondering what on earth had gotten into his wife.

She released her death-grip on his neck to stand on the floor in front of him again, "You'll never guess the news I just got," her voice was excited.

"No, my dear, I do not believe I ever shall," he replied evenly, all too aware of the eyes and ears around them.

She smiled at his with tears of joy lighting the corners of her eyes and pulled him closer to her height so she could whisper in his ear.

The rest of the Go professionals in the room could only stare in unadulterated shock as the stoic Touya Koyo froze as his wife pulled back from his ear and stared at her. She only smiled back, and nodded before the man that was known for his unemotional behavior leaned forward and kissed her soundly.

-

Five months later Touya Koyo earned the second of three official forfeits in his career.

But as he watched his beloved wife hold their son for the first time he found he didn't care. She was tired and her hair was plastered to her forehead, but the light in her eyes as she looked up at him from their child was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

That night as he looked down at the small bundle in his arms he couldn't help but speak up, "I was right to trust your judgment, though I did not know why at the time."

Akiko glanced over at him in confusion, "about what?"

"This joy…" his words caught in his throat, he started again, "this joy is more than worth every minute of pain. You told me that once, but I must say… I did not quite believe you."

This time the silence was hers, she could only watch emotionally as her husband held their son with tears of joy falling from his eyes. That silence filled them both with love and a hope of what was to come.


	7. April 4th  Koyo

Here's a new chapter! :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and things!

* * *

*Touya Koyo didn't remember much about April 4th.*

He woke up early, earlier than his wife that day so he slid carefully out of their bed as not to wake her. Then he walked slowly through the garden, the crisp morning air felt good to his still-waking mind. Following his morning tradition he went to his study to meditate and review games, finding variations on hands both he and his opponent could have used.

Recently he'd been studying his game against Shindo Hikaru, the way the boy had played was… interesting to say the least. To impose a handicap on one's self against the Meijin title holder when one's self was only a beginner-dan was very interesting indeed.

He remembered hearing his wife rising and making breakfast, she came to check on him, or rather to call him to breakfast, just while he was in the middle of a particularly interesting hand.

Soon after she left he felt the first twinges of pain flutter across his chest.

From there, as the pain increased, his memory steadily decreases. The last thing he can recall before he blacked out was Akiko's worried voice and her supporting presence in his pain-filled silence.

* * *

Yeah, this one's short. But don't worry! Another one is soon to come out on Akkiko's point of view with a healthy dose of Akira in it! :) Also, don't hesitate to mention a scene you would like to see, I'm always welcoming of ideas!


	8. April 4th  Akiko

Hey all! This is Akiko's point of view of April 4th! And wow, I never realized how much of a stress-relief writing is! Oh woe of a freshman college student is me!

And oh yeah, i don't own HnG.

* * *

*April 4th started out like most other days... but it quickly spiraled into the worst day of Akiko's life.*

"Akira-kun," Akiko knocked lightly on her son's door, "Are you ready to leave?"

Akira opened the door and smiled up at her, "yes mother," Akiko smiled back at him, he was so young but he looked so handsome in his suit and tie.

Akiko couldn't help but pull him close for a hug.

"Mother!" he protested, trying to get away, but only half-heartedly. She complied.

"Come get breakfast with me and your father so we can stop by the salon before we take you to your match today."

"Thank you, Mother," he was still smiling as he passed by her to the kitchen.

Akiko then walked slowly to the study, knowing how her husband liked his morning meditation time.

"Koyo-dear," she placed a hand gently on the sliding door, "Breakfast is ready."

There wasn't an answer, which was normal for Koyo when he was particularly deep in thought. Akiko smiled tenderly, really, how would he have ever taken care of himself if she wasn't here, he would be lost in thought his whole life and forget to feed himself, "Koyo-dear, time to come to breakfast."

She slid the door open to find her husband sitting over the goban replaying a game, presumably the game he'd played against Akira's friend Shindo, he'd been reviewing that game frequently recently.

Upon her entry he looked up suddenly, "ah, Akiko?"

"Breakfast, dear."

"Ah, I will be there in a moment, then," he nodded to her with a small smile before returning to his game.

Akiko headed back to the kitchen, "Akira-kun, how is it?"

"Delicious, Mother," he replied before he took another bite.

Akiko laughed and fluffed his hair as she passed.

He sputtered a moment with food in his mouth before he could swallow, "Mother!" his indignant face only made her laugh harder and it wasn't long before Akira was laughing with her.

He helped her clean the kitchen, "I'll pack a plate for your father to eat in the car, why don't you go out and wait while I go get him?"

"Of course, Mother," he nodded politely and smiled before going outside.

"Dear, it's time to leave," she went to open the door, "We wouldn't want Akira-kun to be late to his rematch with that young-" she stopped short as her eyes finally focused on her husband, "Koyo!"

Her husband was bent over the goban a hand clutched to his chest, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed in pain, his other hand was gripping the edge of the board so tightly that his knuckles where white.

"Koyo!" she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this afraid, "Koyo, what's wrong!" she ran to his side, scattering stones from the go-kei as she passed that seemed to clatter far louder than they should in the tense atmosphere of the room.

He couldn't answer her, but she felt him lean into her touch, as if it brought him some sort of comfort through his pain.

"Akira!" she yelled, hoping her son hadn't yet exited the house, "Akira!"

Akira was just at the door before he heard his mother's scream, "Akira!" this made him freeze, he'd never heard his mother yell. Her frightened, panicked voice called again, "Akira!"

He didn't hesitate this time. The scene on which he entered the study nearly, ironically, stopped his heart.

His father was slouched over in obvious pain as his mother supported him, her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Akira, call the ambulance!"

* * *

She looked down at her husband lying prone on the hospital bed, not quite sure how she was feeling, but knowing something was wrong besides the fact that her husband was lying in a hospital bed. The doctors said he would be waking up soon, however, and she was most certainly not going to miss it.

She needed to know he was okay.

"Mother…?" Akira's voice was soft, filled with worry, "can I get you anything? Water? Something to eat?"

"No, Akira, I'm fine," she replied equally as soft, "but you should get something for yourself, you haven't eaten all day," she could tell he was about to reply with something along the lines of 'neither have you,' so she looked up at him, "please Akira," Akiko managed a small smile for her only son, "growing boys need more food than old women like me."

She could visibly see him deflate as he decided to comply with her wishes, "you're not old, Mother," was the last thing she heard before he left.

As she watched her son leave the room and leave her, for all intensive purposes, alone, she suddenly realized what it was that was bothering her past the obvious. It was the silence.

Not an actual silence, no, it was the silence that she was getting from Koyo. His silences were always full of whatever he wanted other people to know because he was a man of few words. His silences were awkward and loving and incredulous and contemplating and irritated and grateful and content; they were never empty. But that's what made this whole thing wrong. This silence, the silence that was filled with incessant beeping and humming of the hospital machinery, was empty.

* * *

Kinda sad... but I really love how it turned out! Remember to review! Tell me about any situations you would like to see written out!


	9. Not so Awkward

Yay for romance! ;) Also, this marks the last of the scenes played out in my head, moving on to scenes suggested by reviews! Also others that pop into my head. :D Enjoy!

* * *

*The moment she realized she loved him was the moment she also realized that his silences weren't so awkward after all.*

Akiko watched as Koyo played another teaching game with another old man. He was patient in explaining the moves and suggesting better places to put the stone. The old man across from him nodded and 'ooh'ed in recognition when a better move was pointed out.

"If you were to cut at this section of stones here then I would be forced to respond leaving you free to reinforce the weak region in this corner," needless to say the explanations were going far, far above Akiko's head.

Her attention wandered from the board, this was only the second Go Convention she'd been to and she found it rather interesting. Of course she'd never meant to stay this long. She and Koyo were supposed to go out to dinner, but apparently he'd had more people request a teaching game from him than he'd anticipated. He apologized for the delay, but she'd only smiled and told him she didn't mind. She really didn't, this was his job after all, but she sometimes wished he would talk to her more like he talked to the people he taught, she was really getting tired of all the awkward silences.

"Thank you for the game Touya-sensei," the man across the board bowed respectfully and Koyo nodded in return before standing and walking to her slightly apologetically.

"Are you ready, Akiko-san?" he held out a hand to help her up.

"Ah, yes, Koyo-san," she took his hand and stood up, over the few months that she'd gotten to know him she had found he was a man of few words. Or rather, she supposed, a man of important words. Whenever he spoke it was with words he really meant for others to hear. The rest of the time was filled with silence. That was probably what was bothering her tonight. The silence.

She loved hearing his words because she knew he would always carefully consider his thoughts before voicing them. She knew all his compliments were sincere, she knew his comments in passing were more profound than the average person, she knew that when he was speaking to those he was teaching he really considered the things they needed to hear the most in order to improve their games. She knew so much through his words, but his silences left her feeling so... so... awkward. She didn't know whether to continue to talk to him or to let him revel in his own thoughts and so, every time he left the conversation in silence (which was quite often) she was left with that decision which led to feeling awkward... again, there really wasn't another word for it.

"Akiko-san?" his voice, the voice she loved to hear because it chased away the silence, broke her from her far-away thoughts, "is something the matter? You seem distracted tonight."

"Well," she replied, "I suppose I am. There's just been something on my mind lately that I just can't shake."

She didn't miss the butterflies that flared to life in her stomach as he gently took her hand in his and offered a small smile, "perhaps it is something I could help with?"

She smiled back at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, she didn't think she should tell him about it just yet, "not right now, I don't want to ruin our dinner with this, at least not yet," she lightly teased in return. She didn't miss the slightly worried look he gave her with his eyes though his face betrayed no other outward emotion matching it. To reassure him she wordlessly gave his hand a squeeze.

She went back to contemplating her problem, Koyo's worried presence hovering by her side, to reassure him she looked over again and spoke, "Really Koyo-san, it's nothing that important, I'm fine."

"If you're sure, Akiko," he pulled her hand closer to him for a moment, gripping it with both of his hands, "you would tell me if anything were truly wrong?" The look he gave her was such a powerful assurance letting her know he truly cared for her and her well-being that she blurted out the first thing that came to her shocked mind.

"I love you," she said suddenly, and in that same moment she realized that she really did. In that moment she realized that the awkward silences she'd perceived that night hadn't been awkward at all. She'd felt his apology, his worry, his thoughtful complacency.

He didn't say anything for a moment, too stunned by her shocked revelation to properly compose a reply of his own.

"I love you," Akiko repeated, this time with less of a shocked voice and as more of a statement. She reached out her other other hand to grab hold of his as joyful tears sparkled at the corners of her eyes.

It took him several moment to respond, long enough to get Akiko worrying about it, before he said, "you truly thought this would ruin tonight's dinner?" he asked, and she could see the reply to her words in his face even though he hadn't said them aloud yet.

She laughed at his question before turning to pull him along to the restaurant.

Koyo's hand stopped her before she could get very far and she was suddenly pulled back gently as he gently cupped her face and gave her a short chaste kiss. It was enough to send her heart into a rapid acceleration and butterflies bounding around her stomach, but his words caught her attention, "I love you too, Akiko," it was the first time he'd said her name without the honorific.

* * *

Koyo can be romantic when he wants to be! :)

As always, drop a review, critique me, leave an idea, etc. :)


	10. First Encounters

This one stemmed from a comment made by Lacygrey: "I'd love to see how you depict Akiko's reaction to Hikaru turning up to visit Kouyou in hospital!" I was writing one about that, then I got to thinking about all the other times she would have met him and this one was born! enjoy ! And others to be coming shortly.

* * *

*The mystery of the introduction of Shindo Hikaru extended beyond just the few that happened to be watching his fateful game against Akira.*

Akiko walked slowly up the sidewalk to the Go Salon she and Koyo owned lost in thought.

"Excuse me!" a boy suddenly shouted, she didn't react quick enough to get out of his way and they collided on the street corner.

"I'm sorry," she immediately apologized, quickly regaining her bearings to help the boy off the ground. He looked to be the same age as Akira and his bangs were bleached blond, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," his voice was low, embarrassed, and his cheeks were turning a light color of pink.

She smiled, despite his slightly unorthodox appearance he was a nice boy, she noticed he seemed to be in a bit of distress.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little anxious, is there anything I can help with? My husband owns the Go Salon over there; we can stop in and get you a drink or a snack?" She noticed him instantly tense when she mentioned the Salon.

"No!" he nearly yelled and took off again running down the street.

Akiko watched him go with a worried look; she could have sworn she heard a voice say, 'Hikaru! She was so nice to you! Go back and apologize…' before it faded away with the young boy as he turned the corner.

She was still thinking about the strange encounter when she opened the door to the Salon.

"Akiko-san!" the receptionist greeted, "I wasn't expecting you today! I was just about to take Akira-kun home."

"I had some free time," Akiko replied lightly, "is he in his usual spot?"

Isikawa nodded with a smile, "always before a big match."

Akiko smiled back and went to go grab her husband from his private practice room in the back. Before she got there, however, she noticed a crowd gathered around a board in the back all talking in hushed voices.

"Akira!" she gasped, the crowd parted instantly for her once they realized who she was, "what happened?"

"Mother… I…" he looked like he was in shock.

"Toya-san!" one of the regular customers spoke up, "It was incredible, this boy, same age as Akira-sensei here, just beat Akira-sensei! He said he had never played before!"

Akiko blinked, "really Akira?"

Her son could only nod.

"Akira this is good!" Akiko smiled at her son's affronted face, "If someone your age is able to play at your level then you may have just found a friend."

Akira blinked up a her, looking as if to question her sanity, "friend?"

Akiko sighed, "or a rival," she conceded, "Go is not a solitary game you know, it takes two people to play, and if there is no one on your level to challenge you to grow you cannot improve nearly as quickly," She saw determination spark in Akira's eyes, "There's my Akira back again," she smiled, "Now let's go get your father, it's time for dinner."

As she walked away with her hand on Akira's shoulder she heard one of the men say quietly, "she's one amazing woman, I would never have the guts to interrupt the Meijin during any sort of serious practice, especially before a big game."

"Yeah!" another replied, "plus did you see the way she handled Akira-sensei? He was in shock and then she walked in and he perked right back up again."

Akiko was much to controlled a woman to let a grin toy with her features in such a public setting, but it didn't stop her from grinning on the inside in the studious silence of the back halls as she opened the door to Koyo's private area. If she didn't take care of her boys who would?

* * *

Akiko's there to pick up the pieces. :) Review with comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, I don't really care what, it makes my day anyway! Until next time!


End file.
